


Babysitter

by TheSchubita



Series: The Big 80's Movie Mash-Up AU [1]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jules and Verne are every ounce their father, Jules has a crush on Marty, Marty is a poor bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/pseuds/TheSchubita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty gets a visit from the future (or is it the past?) and he's really not ok with dealing with Doc's kids. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as the first in my 80's movie series. I always wondered how Doc Browns kids would turn out, and that's the result.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marty stared. In front of him stood two lanky boys, dressed in a weird combination of neat dress shirts and neon-colored jackets and shoes, shit-eating grins matching the mad glint in their eyes. What the hell.

“So, you are – Jules,” the taller one nodded enthusiastically, “Then you must be, uhm, Verne, yeah?” the other boy grinned. Marty stared past Verne, where a bright yellow school bus stood, the modifications of a time-machine clearly visible. No way.

“Am I hallucinating, or is that really a school bus that was converted to a time machine?” Actually, he didn’t want to know. Jules’ chest swelled.

“Isn’t she wonderful? I built her myself!”

“And she works?! How old are you?” Marty cried. The kid – Jules – couldn’t be older than fifteen, and even with an inherited genius such as the Doc’s and Clara’s, it took the Doc a good chunk of his life to build his first time machine. Those kids could have blown themselves up. And the universe.

“I’ll have you know that I am fourteen, and it was a breeze building Dorothy with Dad’s blueprints. I modified them perfectly for dear Dorothy here!” Jules sniffed indignantly. Fourteen, Jesus Christ. Marty gulped.

“Well. That’s- that’s nice, I suppose. And, erm, you are here because…?”

“We wanted to say hi!” Verne chirped. “I mean, we saw you that one time back in 1985, and Dad’s told us so much about you, we just wanted to meet you, when we’re like, not kids.”

“Guys,” Marty said lamely, “It’s still 1985.” They blinked at him.

“Oh. Well. It’s been years since we’ve seen you. Well, teen you, anyway.” Verne shrugged.

“What?” Marty said faintly.

Jules smiled. “Well, of course Dad’s going to visit you when you’re not a teenager, too.”

Marty felt dazed. “So, you guys saw me when I was an old geezer, huh? Is future me having a good life?”

“Well, that would be spoiling it, no?” Verne smiled.

“And besides,” Jules says. “I’d hardly call future you an old geezer. You looked ho- good.” Marty really hoped he was not being perved on by a fourteen year old. This was getting creepy very quickly.

“Okay guys, let’s hide ‘dear Dorothy’ here, and get you to your Dad’s old lab.” Suddenly, there’s a smug air about the kids.

“We don’t have to hide her.” Verne smiled. He marched up to Dorothy, fumbled with something on her hood on a moment before there was a weird sound, like the insides of a clockwork turning.

“Cover your ears,” Jules told him. With a loud bang Dorothy disappeared. Marty rubbed his ears.

“Where did she go?”

“Here,” Verne said. He held out his hands, and there was Dorothy, barely the size of his thumb.

“That was mom’s idea. Pretty neat, isn’t it?” Jules answered Marty’s silent question. Verne put the mini-Dorothy in a pocket. Marty felt faint all of a sudden.

“Marty? Are you okay?” Jules asks, concerned. “You’re a bit pale.”

“Just- let’s go to your Dad’s old lab, please?”

…

They didn’t go to Doc’s old lab. Of course not. Marty had been so distracted by the strange looks passengers gave them, he didn’t really watch where Jules and Verne led him. And now he found himself sitting with his parents and sister in their living room, silently freaking out while the kids munched happily on some cookies.

“I didn’t know Doctor Brown had kids,” Lorraine exclaimed cheerfully. “Such adorable little boys.” She patted Verne on the cheek.

“Yeah, the woman that can hold that old coots” – evil eye from his mother – “I mean, that slightly distracted, very nice man’s attention is a miracle worker,” his sister said. “What’s her name?” Marty desperately waited for a hole to appear to swallow him.

“Our mom’s name is Clara, nee Clayton. She used to be a teacher, and her and Dad met way back. He saved her from driving off a cliff,” Jules said. He sounded well practiced, the little bugger.

“Oh, that’s so romantic,” Lorraine sighed. “George, you should use that in one of your novels.” His dad chuckles.

“Maybe I will,” he smiled. Then, he shot Marty a strange look. Marty tried not to squirm. Call him paranoid, but George was perceptive, and definitely knew something was in the bush.  

“She was a teacher you say? I don’t remember a Miss Clayton,” George mused.

“Oh, that’s because she didn’t teach in Hill Valley,” Verne answered. “She taught English and Literature in Africa and Asia to homeless children.”

Lorraine gasped. “Oh, that’s so admirable!” Marty resisted the urge to face palm. ‘Seriously?’ he mouthed to Verne. He just shrugged, smiling innocently.

“Oh, but how come we never saw you around? Marty, you never said anything,” Linda wondered. Honest, he just wanted to call Doc and tell him to please take his kids far, far away.

“We used to live with our mother in France for a while. She sent us to a school in a small town in the Provence.”

“So you speak French, yes?” Lorraine asked.

“Mais oui,” Verne grinned. Marty barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“What are you up to?” George asked suddenly. Marty choked on a cookie.

“Uh, what?” George waved his hand.

“You know, you and the kids. What are you guys going to do today? And where are they even staying?”

“They, uh- that is we, we are staying at Doc’s old lab. Just – Doc asked me to watch them while he and Clara are out. I thought I’d show them around a bit.” Marty tried to act as casual as possible.

“Uh-huh,” George mumbled.

“George darling, don’t be such a killjoy,” Lorraine said as she swatted her husband’s arm playfully. “Let them boys have a little fun, yeah?” George gazed at his son a moment longer, before he shrugged.

“Fine.”

…

“You, you are terrible, terrible children. I don’t know how Doc and Mam put up with you!” Marty yelled as soon as he had closed the doors of his car. The engine came to life with an angry shriek, mirroring Marty’s mood. “My dad’s suspicious enough without any time-travelling kids snooping around!”

“Marty, geez, calm down. Nothing happened, did it?” Jules tried to soothe him. “Besides, I think your Dad already knows.”

“No, no he doesn’t.”

“Denial’s not gon- ouch, Verne!” The younger boy had just pinched Jules.

“Let it be, Jules,” Verne said sternly. The boys held their gazes locked a moment longer, communicating silently. Then, Jules nodded.

Marty pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let’s just go.”

…

The kids were actually fun to be around, when they didn’t try to deliberately fuck with him. All three of them had set up a blanket-fort of epic proportions, and the brothers were happily tinkering with one object or another that had lain around from when Doc had still lived here. Marty was just about to finish his story of the almanac, when Verne yawned.

“Okay you guys, I think it’s time to call it a night,” Marty said, while kicking an empty pizza-box out of reach. Unenthusiastic grumbling followed his statement, but Jules just rolled gracelessly under his covers while Marty tucked Verne in. The younger boy was instantly asleep. He ruffled both their heads, smiling. When he tried to get up, a thin arm shot out and gripped his ankle.

“Please don’t go,” Jules mumbled, blinking tiredly up at him. Verne was already fast asleep. Marty crouched down again.

“Hey kiddo, what’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark,” He joked. Jules rolled his eyes.

“No, that’s not it. I- Marty, can I tell you something?” He bit his lip.

“Yeah, sure.”

“It’s- ah, Dad and Mom, they don’t really know we’re here.” There was a beat of silence.

“Are you nuts?! Your parents are going to kill me! Oh my god, you are going to call your Dad right now!” Marty shout-whispered (Verne was asleep, after all).

Jules snorted. “Marty, me and Verne can be back anytime we want. Dad isn’t going to notice, I promise.”

“And what about your Mom?”

Jules sighed unhappily. “She’s not going to notice, either way.”

Marty brow furrowed. Clara had always struck him as a very maternal type. “What do you mean, Jules? Of course she’ll notice, she’s your mum.”

“No. I mean she would, any other time, but…” his fist clenched. “Mom and Dad had a fight and it was pretty bad.”

Marty blinked. “Oh.” He sat down. Jules snuggled up to him immediately. “What happened?”

“You know, when I say they had a fight, I don’t mean fight like normal couples do. Just, I think Mom is sometimes unhappy because Dad wants to travel so much, and she wants that too, but-“ Marty squeezed him encouragely. “She wants to have some family quiet-time too, I think.” He sniffed. “And Dad is always so distracted. And, then, they didn’t scream at each other or anything, it was actually freaky how civil they were, but, Mom was so angry, Marty. And Verne didn’t really understand what was going on, so I-“

“Just kinda up and left?” Marty asked gently. Jules nodded.

“Aw, kiddo, I’m sure they’ll work it out somehow. I mean, Doc had to literally travel through space and time to find his soulmate. I mean, who does that?” Jules giggled. Marty patted his head.

“There you go. I’m sure you can go back tomorrow, yeah? Not that I don’t want you here, but a warning and the permission of your parents would be nice next time.” The kid nodded in agreement. “At least until you’re older and can take responsibility for your own actions.”

“M’kay.” And he was out like a light. Marty shook his head fondly. Then he tried to get up, but Jules had practically wrung himself around Marty’s waist, making it impossible to get up without waking the kid.

“Aw, no.”

….

Marty woke up disoriented and with something tickling his nose. He tried to move Verne off him, who was using him as a teddy bear, but the kid just clung tighter. Jules was currently glomping his leg like a monkey. “Guys.” No one even twitched.

“Guys!” Verne mumbled unhappily, but didn’t wake up. Marty huffed.

“WAKE UP!” Verne shot up, spooked, kneeling Marty’s side in the process. Jules had a similar reaction, but instead of punching Marty’s side he punched right. Into. His. Crotch.

“Oh my god! Marty, I’m so sorry!” Jules yelled. Marty just groaned pitifully and curled up into a ball. Verne quickly scrambled off and winced in sympathy. Jules ran off in the direction of the kitchen, returning with an ice-pack.

“Here. Jesus, I’m really sorry. Just, Dad sometimes likes to do some weird experiments when we’re asleep and we, uh-“

“It’s a defense-mechanism,” Verne added. Marty just curled up further. Poor kids never stood a chance with someone like Doc Brown as their Dad.

…

“Okay you guys, you got everything ready? Nothing missing? Didn’t change the past for the worse?” Marty fretted while the boys got Dorothy ready.

Jules rolled his eyes. “Stop being a mother-hen, Marty. We got everything we need, and the past is as it should be.”

“Well, excuse me for being worried like any sane person would.”

Verne giggled. “Oh Marty, if you were sane you would never have befriended Dad in the first place!” Marty couldn’t help but silently agree.

“Well, everything’s set. We’re ready to go,” Jules said, stepping from behind Dorothy.

“Okay, guys, I had a gre- Oof!” Marty yelped, when he was tackled by two skinny bodies. He went down gracelessly, while he was being thoroughly cuddled. When they didn’t let up after a minute, he grudgingly put his arms around them.

“We’re going to miss you, so, so, much,” Verne mumbled against his ribcage. “Yes, we had loads of fun, Marty,” Jules sighed into his collarbone.

“Yeah okay, you’re kinda crushing me here. Let up,” Marty said. They only held on tighter. Marty huffed, amused. “Jeez, guys, of course I’m gonna miss you. Just, with a warning next time, deal?”

Jules and Verne finally let go of him. Marty got up, dusting himself off. He ruffled over their heads. They turned, marching over their time-machine, but Jules suddenly turned around and raced back towards Marty again. Marty barely caught him in time, only to be smooched on his cheek unexpectedly.

“Uhm,” he said eloquently.

Jules grinned. “That was for yesterday. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he said, unsure of what just had happened. Jules slid off and snickered the whole way back to the bus. “Brat.”

Marty took a few hasty steps backwards when the engine of Dorothy kicked to life. As she rose to the sky, Jules and Verne waved excitedly out of a window, before Dorothy bolted forwards with an amazing speed that even put the Delorean to shame and then there was suddenly nothing in the sky anymore.

Marty smiled wistfully. It seemed to be much quieter than before. He turned and got on his skateboard, making his way home.

…

“You gotta be kidding me,” Marty whispered hysterically. “This, this isn’t happening.”

Before him stood a tall guy, around his own age, with dark hair and, admittingly, startling green eyes. Though, the eyes were probably startling due to the familiar glint of madness in them.

Well, crap.

“Jules.” The guy in front of him- Jules!- grinned, and, oh yeah, Marty could totally see it now. “Please tell me you’re a figment of my imagination.”

Jules frowned, clearly confused. “Why should I?” he asked and, wow, kid sure has hit puberty, alright. Marty felt a headache starting to bloom. He rubbed his temples. “This is heavy. Last time I saw you, you were a snooty little brat and now you’re,” Marty wildly gestured “well, not. Except, you still are.” Jules smirked, leaning back against the, _oh god, was that a freaking motorbike slash time-machine_ , and just looking generally pleased with himself.

“Well, thank you Marty. Clearly, you’re still as titillating as the last time I saw you.”

“What. Uh, I have no idea what that means but the other thing might be _because it’s been barely a month since you visited!_ ” He shouted the last part of the sentence.

Jules blinked. “Oh? Well, it’s been much longer for me.” He stepped closer, winding his arms around Marty’s middle. He buried his head in the crook of Marty’s neck, sighing, “I missed you.”

Marty’s only response was a choked off sound. Jules just cackled and let go, but not without brushing his hands dangerously close to the curve of his ass. The kid was deliberately trying to fuck with him. Figures.

“Where’s- where’s your brother?” Marty asked, trying to get to a more neutral ground of conversation.

“Verne’s currently in China, visiting the Great Wall” Jules said. That sounded perfectly reasonable. “While it’s build,” Jules added. Marty opened his mouth, but closed it again. No point arguing.

“And you didn’t want to go? Sounds, uh, exiting.”

“Nah,” Jules said, and Marty noticed that he talked almost normally, considering how stuck-up he had sounded as a child (clearly a sign of his –ahem- unique childhood). “I already saw China throughout various epochs, and it’s not really up my aisle of culture,” Jules shrugged.

“Yeah, because that’s such a normal thing to say,” muttered Marty. Jules just smiled.

“Being normal is so overrated.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Marty muttered. “And you are here exactly why?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Jules said, smirking like a cat who caught the canary. Marty restrained in squirming uncomfortably. Barely.

“Here,” Jules added, tossing Marty a helmet.

“Whu-“ Marty barely caught it.

“How do you feel about Dinosaurs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
